moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Channia Nightwood
"Should we go exploring?" Channia Nightwood is a Kaldorei Huntress who currently works as Security and Surveyor of the Modan Co. Description The only thing feminine about Channia is her face. She has strong dark blue eyes, surrounded by really long lashes. The nose is small, turned slightly upwards, and the full lips are always painted in dark colors. Her dark blue hair contrasts with light, blueish skin, and on her face the pink tattoos leave their symbol of freedom. Just like Avianna’s wings. The Kaldorei is very tall and nearly always covered by medium armor, leaving her fit and slim body mostly unseen. She is covered in scars of all sizes, but cares for her face - only small, almost unseen scars mark it. Personality Although being over two millennia old this kaldorei still manages to maintain a young, playful personality and, unlike the most conservative elders, Channia respects and willingly interacts with the Alliance races. The technology clearly impress the elf, who often acquires the “unnatural” creations. Channia laughs easily and isn’t the most patient person in Azeroth when it comes to combat. She might be reckless during fights, but somehow manages to get out of them alive. She’s extremely friendly despite the fact she prefers being out in the forests. Channia shows a true interest in everyone she meets, knowing that there’s always something new to be learned everyday. She is also a compulsive collector. Channia takes souvenirs from any place she goes. She is also crazy about photographs ever since getting a S.E.L.F.I.E. Camera MkII, and loves to take pictures of the different skies in all the planets she’s been to. Background Channia was born in Astranaar around two thousand years ago. Her mother - a former Priestess of Elune and seasoned sentinel - gave birth to the lovely girl during the Long Vigil only weeks before her father, Morris Windstriker, slumbered to join his druid comrades. Growing in the forests of Ashenvale with her Kaldorei brothers made Channia a huntress by heart. Her instincts and animal bonding have been strong since childhood, and the girl shaped into a powerful beast master. She lived peacefully while taking care of forest animals, fishing and searching for treasures - hobbies she keeps to this day. Her first centuries were spent studying and training to become a Sentinel like her mother. Channia was skillful with her bow and learned about nature magic. However, she has always been deadliest when paired up with any of the hundreds of companions she tamed through her life. War of the Shifting Sands When Channia was near to completing her first millenia, the War of the Shifting Sands erupted. It was the perfect opportunity to show her value to the Kaldorei; and so she went along with her father, under the command of Archdruid Fandral Staghelm. There they stayed for a long time, father and daughter fighting fiercely side by side. However, Morris perished in the hands of the qiraji. The shock was so intense Channia developed a deeply rooted hate for qiraji and silithids, fighting even harder and swearing to avenge her father at any cost. The long nights crying and fighting matured the kaldorei, until the Scarab Wall was built. The Sentinels The War of the Shifting Sands crushed Channia’s spirit. When coming back, however, her people acclaimed her and the other soldiers as heroes - that was enough to boost her morale once more. She decided to join her mother as part of the Sentinel Army, protecting her people for long centuries. Channia was honorable, determined and quickly raised into the ranks… But she was growing tired. The stress of military routines would eventually wear her out, and Channia abandoned the Sentinel forces. Her people wouldn’t see her for another long time. Around 1500 years old, the Kaldorei set out to travel around Kalimdor. She was tired of not knowing what lied out there, unaware of any other races. Her long travel took her centuries, learning about the different areas in Kalimdor and even meeting some Tauren. Channia lived off what nature could give her and learned a lot about herself, becoming very reclusive; she was in peace once again, just like during her childhood. She was truly happy, but Channia knew that nothing lasts forever. War came and the Kaldorei were needed to defend her people, as well as the strange yet incredible races from this new Alliance; once again she rejoined the Kaldorei Society, but for a brief time. The Alliance Channia was amazed by all the races she met. Her admiration for Gnomes and Dwarves was the greatest and soon the elf learned about all the strange technologies. She slowly detached herself from the Kaldorei culture, becoming one with this new world. It was even more difficult to rejoin her brothers now that she used unnatural guns or drank ale in taverns; yet Channia was happy. She absorbed all the cultural knowledge she could and became passionate about Archaeology, spending long days in the Hall of Explorers. She rarely participated in wars, only fighting when needed for the sake of exploration. Even with the coming of the Burning Legion, she wouldn’t let her enthusiasm down. Channia set out to explore the Outlands, learning about new creatures and plants. She loved Nagrand more than any other place in the galaxy, with its floating rocks and waterfalls. The Talbuks were the most gracious creatures she had ever seen, and the Oshu’gun was probably the most beautiful… Rock? Crystal? Well, it didn’t matter! It was very beautiful to her as well. Night As Channia lost herself in places, she was called once more to fight. Now the Alliance needed her to explore another continent she had never heard of - Northrend. It was very cold, but the amount of work she got to do with the Explorers’ League was immense, and the elf developed her archaeology skills. One beautiful day, when she was hunting down relics in Sholazar Basin, she saw a strange group of Dwarves circling a beautiful beast. It was a lion, but not the usual type; it was black like night, and it was cornered. She couldn’t let such beautiful beast to be killed! Channia faced the Dwarves, nearly getting in a fight and killing them, but managed to save the lion. It has followed her since that day, and the elf slowly bonded with the lion, naming him Night (she is not proud about the lack of creativity). Nowadays he’s her most trusted companion. The company Channia was there at the exploration of Pandaria, and even managed to get herself a small farm - where she keeps her countless pets and companions. She lent arms to defend Draenor, always siding with Night, and helped the Army of the Light in Argus. However, the thing Channia enjoys the most is adventuring with Modan Co. She joined the organization and currently works as a security and surveyor for the company; that’s where she can be herself, exploring and fighting. Nowadays The burning of Teldrassil left Channia extremely depressed. The guilt for abandoning the Sentinels centuries ago built up inside her, and the elf did her best to help out in any way she could. She's fighting bravely for her people in Darkshore, as well as in Kul Tiras. Recently, she was empowered by the Night Warrior along with other Kaldorei who fought in Darkshore. Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Grand Alliance